Evil or Good
by Dsman
Summary: Some super's get to gather and end up learning a lot during truth or dare.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Beep! Beep!**

"Mh what's this?" said Shego.

Shego was on the computer when she got an email from Jack Hench. She clicked on the email to see what he wanted.

_"You are formally invited to the annual Hench Co lock in. Every 5 years we do this lock in to foster understanding and peace between hero's and villeins to better about each other. If you to a tend then resend the answer to us by Thursday 25th 6:45pm thank you and have a nice day._

Shego noticed the email had been sent to Monkey Fist, Will Du, Yori, DNAmy, Junior, and Kim Possible. Shego was surprised by this as Kim had not been seen in the hero game for a while or allow super villeins to email her. Shego sent back an email saying yes then 5 seconds later she received another email.

_The day of the event will be Friday 27th in Alberta Canada if you don't have available transportation then re email us and we shell pick you up other wise the coordinates are in the attached document. Thank you and have a nice day._

**"Yo Drakken next week your on your own!" **shouted Shego.

**"Understood and this time I do have plans!"** shouted Drakken.

**"Good!"** shouted Shego.

**"Where did I leave the mustard!"** shouted Drakken.

**"In the fridge between the Ketchup and Froline laser!"** shouted Shego.

**1 week later.**

Shego had borrowed Drakkens LD transport (long distance) and was there in a couple hours. Jack Hench was waiting silently by a door standing next to him was Junior who was combing his hair, DNAmy who was trying to flirt with the stoney faced Monkey Fist.

"Ah well come Mrs. Go" said Jack kissing her hand.

"So who else is coming any hero's?" asked Shego.

"Yes everyone has said they are coming" said Jack.

"Even Kim?" asked Shego.

"Of course" said Jack.

The group looked into the sky as a Hench Co plane was coming in. When it landed the doors opened letting out Yori and Will Du.

"What no Kim?" asked Shego.

"She said she has her own ride" said Yori.

"Kim's using the sloth?" asked Shego.

"No a different one I think you'll like it" said Jack.

"What does that mean?" asked Shego.

Jack merely smiled and looked at the sky. The others shared a look until they heard a sonic boom then they all looked into the sky. They could see Kim standing on what looked like a surf bored flying through the air at top speed. Kim did several loops before heading to the earth at top speed then before she was close enough to hit the ground she broke from her course going straight back up in a twirling motion laughing the entire time. Soon Kim landed looking like she just had the best time of her life.

"Not wearing your battle suit?" asked Jack.

"Camo mode" said Kim.

"Good it works like we hoped so where is the x-27atd?" asked Jack.

Kim handed him some pictures that he did not like.

"That was after 2 rounds I still have the other 8" said Kim.

Jack snapped his fingers and a guard took the pictures while another handed her some money.

**1 hour later.**

"So this entire complex is yours for the duration of your stay, you each have your own separate rooms clearly marked but as this is a lock in so you get to know each other we encourage you to use them sparingly" said Jack.

"So we shell be locked in for how long then?" asked Yori.

"Yes completely for the next 96 hours" said Jack.

"Do we have enough food and water to survive that long?" asked Monkey Fist.

"That and more" said Jack.

"Is it 96 hours from when we got here or from when you lock the doors?" asked Junior.

"When the doors lock now are there anymore questions?" asked Jack.

Not one of them responded.

"Ok then see you in four days" said Jack.

**87 hours later.**

"10 more hours to go that's going to take forever" moaned DNAmy.

"Well then lets find something to do" said Yori.

"Oh I know lets play Truth or Dare" said Junior.

"What will be the punishment for not doing the thing?" asked Kim.

"Plenty of alcohol" said Will Du.

"And to think I thought you were a stick in the mud come on I saw shot glasses in the kitchen" said Shego.

Soon they had enough of the stuff to make different combinations or to kill a herd of elephants which ever came first.

"OK who go's first?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Let Amy go first" said Shego.

The others agreed.

"Oh I pick uh...oh I know Kim" said DNAmy.

"Dare" said Kim.

"I dare you to flash your boobs" said DNAmy.

"For how long?" asked Kim.

"5 minutes" said DNAmy.

The others waited to see if Kim would pass or not when she lifted up her shirt showing off her pale ample sized breast, Shego kept the time letting Kim know when she was done. Junior snapped a quick picture.

"OK I choose Will" said Kim.

"I choose Truth" said Will Du.

"Why did you tell the courts I was an unfit mother?" asked Kim.

The only person not surprised by this was Yori as she was now married to Ron Will Du took a drink as an angry Kim just watched.

"OK Kim gets to go again but she can't choose Will again until it lands back on her" said DNAmy setting a ground rule.

"I choose Yori" said Kim.

"Dare" said Yori.

"I dare you to suck on your big toes for 3 minutes apiece" said Kim.

"Yori shrugged then placed her big toe in her mouth until Shego told her to switch.  
"Monkey Fist" said Yori.

"Truth" said Monkey Fist.

"Have you ever had a sexual relationship with any of your monkeys?" asked Yori.

"No I have not" said Monkey Fist.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Shego.

"Yori just shrugged.

"Ok I choose Shego" said Monkey Fist.

"Truth" said Shego.

"Have you ever slept with another women?" asked Monkey Fist.

"No I have not and I choose Junior" said Shego.

"Dare" said Junior.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of my boot" said Shego.

Junior took a drink.

"Fine I choose Kim" said Shego.

"Truth" said Kim.

"Aren't you married to Ron and what were you and Junior doing all of yesterday?" asked Shego.

"Ron and I are divorced, and Junior and I were sleeping together" said Kim.

The fact that Kim said that with out shame or embarrassment both surprised and shocked everyone.

"It was fun" said Junior.

"Ok I choose Du" said Kim.

"Truth" said Will Du.

"When did you decide you wanted me dead?" asked Kim.

"I don't want you dead I just want you" said Will Du.

That stunned everyone. Kim on the other hand just looked pissed.

"I choose Kim" said Will Du.

"Truth" said Kim.

"Why do you test weapons for Hench Co?" asked Will Du.

That was a surprise to everyone in the room.

"Because unlike GJ Hench Co pays and thanks to you I have to pay the government for all the damages done while I was a hero" said Kim.

"What the heck!" Whispered Shego.

"I choose Monkey Fist" said Kim.

"Uh truth no wait Dare yeah I want dare" said Monkey Fist.

"Kiss Amy on the lips" said Kim.

DNAmy gave Kim a thank you look as Monkey Fist thought about it.

"Can't be any worse then kissing Camil" said Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist and DNAmy shared a short passionate Kiss.

"This means Amy gets to choose as well" said Shego.

"I want to see if we can agree on the same person" said DNAmy.

The two villeins whispered then finally came to a conclusion.

"We dare Kim and Will to have sex right here right now" said DNAmy.

"Ooh" said Junior.

"Don't we choose?" asked Kim.

"I'm all good" said Will Du standing up.

**Crunch!**

Kim had kicked Will in the lug nuts.

"Au...aah...aa...aa" said Will Du.

Monkey Fist and Junior covered their crotches.

"How dare you" growled Kim.

Kim then picked up a bottle of Scotch taking two glasses.

"um ok then we choose Shego" said Monkey Fist.

"I choose truth" said Shego.

"Have you ever set your crotch hairs on fire?" asked Monkey Fist.

Shego started laughing.

"Oh god yes it went up so easily but it was so hard to put out!"

DNAmy giggled.

"Key I choose Du" said Shego.

"Da...dare" said Will Du.

"I dare you to stand up" said Shego.

Will Du tried to move a leg but could not so he took a drink.

"Yori" said Shego.

"Dare" said Yori.

"OK I dare you to run round us 5 times naked" said Shego.

"Give me a challenge I live on a Icy mountain top wearing thin ninja stealth garb" said Yori.

Yori stripped down then ran around them 5 times.

"That was amazing" said Junior.

"I like how she shaved her special place" said Kim.

This new Kim was seriously messing with villains.

"I choose Kim" said Yori.

"Truth" said Kim.

"Are you mad at me because when Ron left with the Kids he came to me?" asked Yori.

"To tell the truth I was at first but then I realized that my children need a mother and you fit the bill so no I'm not mad at you" said Kim.

"I have pictures" said Yori.

"Let me see!" said Kim.

As Yori handed Kim the pictures the rest of them could see them as well seeing the combination of Possible and Stoppable. Kim had two kids Ken and Kat a boy and a girl. The boy had amber hair while the girl had bright pink.

"Are they twin?" asked DNAmy.

"Yes they are and I choose Will Du" said Kim.

"I choose truth" Will.

"Fine have you ever had a sexual fantasy about me?" asked Kim.

"Yes more then once" said Will Du.

"You sicken me" said Kim

"I choose Monkey Fist" said Will Du.

"Dare" said Monkey Fist.

"I dare you to uh catch this banana with your tail" said Will Du.

"Lame" said Junior.

Monkey Fist caught the banana three times.

"That was a waste of a dare I choose Kim" said Monkey Fist.

"Truth" said Kim.

"Why and when did you start working for Jack Hench?" asked Kim.

"I started working for Jack a year ago because thanks to GJ I have to pay the government for all the damages done during my time as a hero, GJ wouldn't even higher me and no one else would give me a chance so I applied to be a Henchmen but Jack decided with my experience I should test stuff for him" said Kim.

"Wait a henchman you sunk so low you tried to become a henchmen" said Shego.

"I had no other choice" said Kim.

"Key uh choose your next victim?" said DNAmy.

"Yori" said Kim

"Truth" said Yori.

"Are you training my Kids to be ninja's?" asked Kim.

"Yes" said Yori.

"I knew it" said Kim.

"I choose Junior" said Yori.

"Dare" said Junior.

"Drink 8 cups of black coffee" said Yori.

Junior stood up walked over to the counter that held the coffee machine made himself 8 cups of coffee then chugged one after the other showing them each cup once he was done.

"OK I I choose Kiim" said Junior.

"Truth" said Kim.

"Whyy diid you deciide to become a hero whyy diid you do iit?" asked Junior.

"Because I liked helping people and I figured I was the best to do it" said Kim.

"Did you ever think about going evil?" asked Shego.

"Of course I did there were times I wanted the world to pay me back to help me out, that I deserve it that if I did like Shego I could just take it have what I want for a change but it was just a fantasy I played out in my head" said Kim.

**"Click!"**

The group looked over to the doors to see them unlocking as Jack walked in.

"The in is complete and Mr Du we could here the cracking sound on the monitors we have some doctors waiting for you" said Jack.

Will Du bolted for the door try to get far away from Kim.

"Well that was wonderful but it's time I got home to my husband" said Shego.

Jack pulled Kim aside.

"My dear if you ever want to make that fantasy a reality just let me know" said Jack.

"I' think about it" said Kim smiling.


End file.
